


The adventures of Morticia, Patricia and Delinquent.

by xox_chaos



Category: my life - Fandom
Genre: Kinda just our daily lives, Mentions of Sex, Other, Were all kinda assholes, basically a shitpost, cursing, idk what else, offensive language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:55:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27146938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xox_chaos/pseuds/xox_chaos
Summary: So yeah, basically just our every day lives and dumb shit we've done. The three of us are assholes and treat each other like shit so if your offended by stuff like that don't read. Yeh lgbtq references nd stuff so if ur homophobic fuck off. Updates will be slow cuz I'm lazy and only do this in my engineering class or until my friend Patricia makes an account to help updating.





	The adventures of Morticia, Patricia and Delinquent.

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is just to save ll the tags an stuff cause I've been trying to do it for weeks.

hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeellllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllpppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp


End file.
